My Own Personal Stalker
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. IntroSummaryBasics

A/N: Hello! I'm back! This story is a request for Danielle Wolf (or wolfgirl7769). Yeah, it's a new one, but this one should be interesting. Read below to find out why! Here are the basics:

**Title: My Own Personal Stalker**

**Author: Sister of Destruction (Jen)**

**Genre: Mystery/Suspense, with some romance elements**

**Rating: PG – 13 for language, kissing scenes, drinking, and some violence**

**Characters: CM Punk (Phil Brooks), Maria, Cena, Orton, Jericho, Batista, Mysterio, Chavo, Undertaker, Kane and others**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with WWE as usual.**

**Summary: Before the WWE draft in 2008, Maria is happy on Raw. However, she is sad because her ex – boyfriend CM Punk is on ECW. That is about to change. During her time on Raw, Maria finds out that she has a stalker. After several run – ins with her personal stalker, she asks CM Punk for help. Knowing he can't save Maria alone, he asks several wrestlers to help him out. Will CM Punk save his former girlfriend? Will Maria ever be free from her stalker? Can Phil and Maria ever be a couple again? Read to find out!!**


	2. First Make Out Session

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say except thank you to Danielle Wolf for reviewing.**

Chapter 1: Maria and Phil's first make out session

Date: January 7, 2008

Location: Tulsa, Oklahoma

_At the arena_

After winning her match on Raw against Jillian Hall, WWE Diva Maria Kanellis walked to the back to go into her locker room. Her friend Mickie James stopped her.

"Hey Ria. Congratulations on the victory girl! What's going on?" Mickie asked her friend.

"Not too much. My ex – boyfriend Phil Brooks-" Maria started before Mickie interrupted her.

"Ah. You mean CM Punk?" Mickie asked.

"Yes. CM Punk. Anyways, he asked me if I'd share a hotel room with him tonight. I told him I would. What do you think, Mick?" Maria replied.

"Oooh. Good idea! Good luck Ria," Mickie said, walking away.

Feeling like she was on cloud nine, Maria walked into her locker room to get ready to leave. She took a shower, changed her clothes, did her hair, and left the arena to go to her car.

_At the hotel_

At the Tulsa, OK Marriott hotel, Maria was in the hotel room that she'd be sharing with Phil. You see, Maria and Phil were close for a while. But for some reason that neither of them liked to talk about, they decided to split up. Of course, the two of them really missed each other.

As Maria was thinking about why she broke up with Phil, who should walk in but… Phil.

"Hey Phil," Maria said sweetly, playing with the sleeve of her Hello Kitty T – shirt.

"Hey Ria. You look cute. Great match against Jillian tonight. She may be a good wrestler, but her singing… she needs to shut the hell up," Phil replied.

Maria laughed, indicating that she agreed with her ex. Then, she sighed sadly.

"What's the matter, Ria? Why do you look so upset?" Phil asked, concerned.

"Well, it's just that… I've missed you so bad. I just wanna kiss you so much right now," Maria replied sadly.

"Well, okay. Let me just change. Then we will start the love making." Then Phil walked into the bathroom.

Later…

Maria and Phil were in the hotel bed, rolling around in it and kissing each other.

"Mmm! God Phil! You kiss so damn good! Kiss me more!" Maria cried out.

"Aahh! Maria! You kiss good too. I will grant you your wish," Phil said, kissing Maria even deeper.

Squealing, Maria screamed, "Phil! Thank you so much!"

Then the love making continued for a while until Phil and Maria were cuddling comfortably in the bed.

"I love you Phil," Maria said, giggling.

"I love you too Maria," replied Phil. "I don't even know why we broke up. I've missed you so mad, babe."

"I don't know why we broke up either. I've missed you too Phil. Good night," Maria said back, lying down on the bed.

"Night Ria," Phil said, kissing Maria on the cheek.

Then Maria and Phil shared a giggle before going to sleep for the night.

**A/N: All right Danielle. I made Maria & Phil make out. Let's say the next chapter will be very surprising. See ya next time!**


	3. Some Shocking News

**A/N: Hi everybody! I… have arrived. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm especially apologizing to Danielle Wolf (aka wolfgirl77769). Thanks to Danielle and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviewing.**

**The story is still rated PG – 13 for language, drinking, kissing scenes, mild violence and pregnancy.**

Chapter 2: Some Shocking News

***May contain some spoilers for the 1/14/08 episode of Raw**

**One Week Later**

Date: January 14, 2008

Location: Mobile Civic Center (Mobile, AL)

Time: 10:30 PM

A week after Maria and Phil had kissed in their hotel room, Maria had not been feeling very well. She'd spent all day throwing up before showing up at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama for the Raw taping. Also, her stomach was looking bigger and rounder than ever. Because of these symptoms, she, along with Ashley Massaro and Mickie, had lost to Beth Phoenix, Melina Perez and Jillian Hall in a Divas Tag Team Match. Of course, she did the best she could to keep her problems to herself. However, several of the Divas cornered Maria before Raw's final segment.

**In the Diva's locker room**

"Hey Maria," Ashley said.

"How was your make out session with Phil last week?" Mickie asked.

"Oh my God! You kissed Phil Brooks??" Candice Michelle shrieked.

"What was it like?" Melina cried.

"We have to know!" Beth shouted.

Feeling overwhelmed, Maria put her hand on her stomach and replied, "Girls. Cool it, will you? Kissing Phil was the most amazing thing ever."

"Are you okay, Ria? You don't look so good," Candice said.

"Yeah. And I'd have to assume that you've been eating a lot of cookies and getting fat," Beth pointed out.

"Beth!!!" Melina screamed, giving Beth a sharp elbow to the side.

"What? I'm just being honest here," said Beth.

"Well, maybe you're getting bigger because you're… pregnant," Ashley told Maria. "Here. I brought a pregnancy test with me tonight. You can use it after the final segment."

Taking the pregnancy test, Maria hugged her friend and said, "Thanks Ashley."

"No problem babe," Ashley replied.

With that, the 6 Divas decided to watch the final segment of Raw in their locker room.

**In the arena**

**"**The Legend Killer" Randy Orton was in the ring, waiting to confront his Royal Rumble opponent Jeff Hardy. However, Jeff ran down to the ring, intent on getting revenge for his brother Matt, whom Orton had kicked in the head 2 weeks ago.

"This is for Matt!" Jeff shouted at Orton, getting in the ring. Then, they beat each other down until they were outside of the ring. Then they beat each other all the way to the scaffolding. After Jeff beat Orton down and put him on a table, he climbed up to the top of the scaffolding, which made him about 30 feet above Orton!

"I am the King of Extreme!" Jeff screamed.

Then he leaped off the scaffolding and Swanton Bombed Orton 30 feet below! Both Hardy and Orton were then taken from the arena by gurneys and EMTs.

**In the Diva's locker room**

"No! Oh my God!" Maria screamed. "Are they okay?"

"Maria, calm down. I'm sure they'll be fine," Mickie assured Maria.

"Here Maria." Ashley handed Maria the pregnancy test she'd brought with her.

"Thanks." Maria then took the test and went into the bathroom.

_One Minute Later…_

Maria finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Well? Are you pregnant or not?" Candice asked.

"I only have 1 word for you… YES!!!!" Maria screamed.

Then all the Divas screamed right in the locker room.

"Wow! That's awesome," Beth said.

"Two words. Tell Phil," Mickie said.

"I'm too scared to," Maria said nervously.

"Don't worry Ria. I'm sure he'll take the news just fine," Mickie said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks. I hope he does too." Then, Maria and the other 5 Divas left the locker room once the taping was over.

**Elsewhere in the building…**

WWE's resident vampire Kevin Thorn and his girlfriend Ariel were watching the taping in their locker room. Unfortunately, the camera had also recorded Maria telling the Divas that she was pregnant.

"Maria's pregnant? Oooh! I can't wait for her to tell me I am the father. What do you think Ariel?" Kevin asked his girlfriend.

Feeling insulted, Ariel stomped away from Kevin and left the locker room.

"What? What'd I say?" Kevin wanted to know. He very quickly forgot about the question and left the room too. He could not wait to catch Maria and make her tell him that he was her son or daughter's father and not anybody else.

**A/N: Well, I figured I'd end it there so that I didn't give away too much. All right Danielle, I updated just for you. What'd you think?**

**~Jen**


	4. Talking wthe Guys

**A/N: All right, Danielle. I'll update again just for you. Glad that you still like it. Thanks for the baby name! Sounds like a good one!**

***This is actually a filler chapter with Phil telling some of the guys about his make – out session with Maria. I promise I'll make ECW and Smackdown come to Raw in the next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Talking With The Guys

Date: 1/15/08

Time: Midnight

Location: Veet's Bar in Mobile, AL

Early the next morning, some of the male Superstars were at Veet's Bar and Pub having a few drinks. Phil had decided that he had to tell his friends about him and Maria kissing last week.

"Guys, the best thing happened to me last week," Phil announced to the guys.

"What? You finally decided to quit the 'Straight Edge' crap?" Edge asked him.

"Adam!" Chavo Guerrero shouted at him, annoyed.

"What? The whole 'Straight Edge' thing is so frigging annoying," Chris Jericho replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah? Well, at least unlike you guys, I don't wake up with hangovers in the morning because of my beer consumption," Phil pointed out. It was really easy for him to say; he was having a Pepsi with ice cubes on the rocks!

"Hey Phil. In case you don't know, I'm not having a beer tonight. I decided to treat myself to a Malibu," Dave told Phil.

"Dave! Let me tell ya something. Next time, order a Jack Daniel's with Coke on the rocks. Jesus!" Mark Calaway, aka the Undertaker, laughed out loud right in the bar.

"Yeah Mark! Woohoo! You tell him," Glen Jacobs, aka Kane, said seated next to his best friend. "While Dave is drinking a Malibu, Mark and I are both drinking Jack Daniel's on the rocks. Adam's having a glass of wine, and Jericho and Chavo are drinking beers."

"Um… I'm not drinking a beer, Glen. I'm having a margarita tonight," Chavo pointed out.

"Eh… Yeah. Whatever," Glen said, annoyed.

"Guys! God! Can I please tell you about what happened to me last week?" Phil asked his friends.

"Sure Phil. We're sorry. Right guys?" Mark asked, taking a sip of his Jack Daniel's.

"Yeah, we're sorry," the other Superstars in the bar mumbled.

"It's cool guys. Anyways, listen to this. I made out with my ex – girlfriend Maria Kanellis last Monday night!" Phil shouted, excited.

"What?? Phil, that is awesome!" Chavo cried out.

"So is Maria a good kisser?" Dave asked.

"How long did you guys do it?" Mark asked.

"How much love from Maria did you get?" Glen wanted to know.

"Guys, calm down. One, Maria is a great kisser. Two, we kissed for quite a few hours. And three, Maria gave me a lot of love. It was the best night of my life." Phil let out a sigh and took a sip of his Pepsi.

All the guys seemed to be satisfied with Phil's answers as they went back to their drinks. Then at around 3 in the morning, they finally called it a night and headed to the Red Roof Inn for some sleep.

**In Maria's bedroom in Chicago, Illinois**

Maria had decided to come home to Chicago because she was still throwing up and having stomach problems. She could not believe that she was pregnant! Giving a huge sigh, she looked at a picture of her and Phil that was by her bed. In the picture, she and Phil were at the Wrestlemania 23 after party together. Those sure were the days.

"Oh Phil. I really want you to be my baby's father and no one else. I just don't know how to tell you that I'm having a baby," Maria sighed sadly to herself. She then put the photo down, turned off the light, and finally fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, there ya go, Danielle. What'd ya think?? By the way, I do not own Veet's bar or Red Roof Inn in Mobile, Alabama. I found the locations by using Yahoo Search. Smart huh?**

**~Jen**


	5. The Big Announcement

**A/N: Hi guys! Remember me? Good. ******** I decided to update a little ahead of schedule. Thanks to Danielle Wolf, Animal Luvr 4 Life and taker43 for reviewing. Danielle, I'll make it my mission to not have Ariel in any more chapters. In fact, my Kevin and Ariel muses are not speaking right now. BTW, I did it again. I typed in the wrong chapter number in the last installment (should've been Chapter 3).**

Chapter 4: The Big Announcement

Date: January 21, 2008

Time: 10 PM

Location: Hampton Coliseum in Hampton, VA

The next week, it was proving to be another exciting night of WWE action. It was a special night in the Hampton Coliseum. Smackdown and ECW stars were invited to appear on Raw as a preview for the Royal Rumble 6 days away.

**In the back…**

Maria was backstage, wondering how to tell Phil that she was pregnant. When she'd gotten dressed this morning, she'd had to settle for a maternity sweater and a pair of black sweats. Mickie, Melina, Ashley, Beth and Candice came by to check on her.

"Hey Ria. How's the baby?" Melina asked.

"Oh he's fine." At that moment, the baby gave a hard kick. "But he sure is quite the kicker though," Maria managed to get out.

"Aw, that's good. Did you tell Phil yet?" Mickie asked Maria.

"Tell him what?" Maria asked back.

"That you're pregnant," Beth said.

"No I didn't." Maria gave a simple shrug.

"Maria!" all of the Divas shouted at her.

"I'm scared," Maria whimpered.

"Ria. I'm sure Phil will take the news just fine. Trust us," Candice said. Pushing her toward the curtain that led to the ring, she told her, "Come on! Get out to the ring and tell him!"

With no choice at all, Maria walked out to the ring.

**In the ring…**

Maria was standing in the ring, waiting to call out CM Punk. All day long, she'd rehearsed what she'd say to him, and she was ready to tell him.

"Now as you guys may or may not tell by how I look tonight, I am pregnant," she told the live crowd. This earned her an arousing round of applause and cheers.

"I know, huh? Isn't it great? Now I'd like to tell it to Phil Brooks. If I could please ask CM Punk to come out to the ring please?"

It took a while, but Phil's music played and he made his way to the ring. When he was finally in, he was face to face with Maria.

"Well Ria, you asked me to come down here. What is the big announcement?" asked Phil.

"Phil, I do not know how to say this, but um…" She paused before finishing, unsure as to whether or not she wanted to continue.

"… I'm… PREGNANT!" Maria shouted out loud, finishing her sentence.

At first, Phil looked shocked by Maria's announcement. However, the shock was taken over by happiness and excitement.

"Oh! Oh God! This is great Maria! Maybe now we can start our own family!" Phil cried, giving Maria a hug.

Just then, a dark red mist surrounded the ring, eerie vampire music started playing, and the crowd heard the voice of Kevin Thorn.

"Oooh. Maria. I do wish you hadn't told Phil that you were pregnant with his baby. Next week, at the Royal Rumble, I will make you tell me that I'm the father of that child and not Phil Brooks!" Kevin's voice shouted.

By the time the mist was gone and the music stopped, Maria was sobbing hysterically.

"Fuck you, Kevin! You hear me?! FUCK YOU!!!!" Phil screamed at nobody in particular. Then he took a crying Maria out of the ring to the back, where the guys were waiting, as fast as he could.

**A/N: Tada! All finished. You know how sometimes Superstars cut promos, but don't appear on TV even though they are in the arena? Well, that's what I wanted my Kevin muse to do. Wanted to be a little more suspenseful. LOL! What do ya think??**

**~Jen**


	6. What The Hell Just Happened?

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am back for another story update. This chapter is for wolfgirl77769, who told me to update today. I had no idea this would be similar to the Kane/Lita/Matt storyline until she pointed it out to me! It does kind of look the same, doesn't it? I put up a new poll concerning a possible new story. Please vote and let me know! If I don't get any votes by Friday, I'm gonna put it up anyway. Thanks to Danielle and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviewing!**

Chapter 5: What The Hell Just Happened?

Time: 1 AM

Date: 1/22/08

Location: Savannah Suites Hotel in Hampton, VA

**Undertaker's hotel room**

After the Raw taping, the Superstars had checked into the Savannah Suites Hotel. Luckily for them, the hotel was in walking distance from the arena so that they could leave their cars behind while they walked to work. Now several of the Superstars were in Mark's room, talking about what happened at the taping.

"Phil, what the hell just happened at the arena with Maria and Kevin Thorn?" Mark wanted to know.

"Well, Maria told me that she was pregnant with my baby," Phil started.

"But?" asked Randy.

"But then Kevin cut a promo saying that her baby wasn't mine. He said the baby was his, and he wants Maria to tell him that at the Royal Rumble. What am I going to do?"

"Hmm… Sounds really familiar to what I did with Kane and Lita in the summer of 2004," Matt Hardy pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I remember it now. You told me all about the angle while you were out of action due to a Kane chokeslam," Jeff told his brother.

"Jeff, please don't," Matt and Kane said simultaneously.

"What? What'd I say?" Jeff asked.

"That angle was the worst thing we ever did. Besides, Lita ended up dumping us for Edge. I really regret that my character even married Lita in the first place," Glen groaned. He was getting ill just thinking about it.

"Hey Phil. I have an idea as to what to do. Call Kevin out to the ring, and then challenge him to a match where the winner gets to marry Maria," Dave told Phil.

"Wow. That sounds like a great idea," Phil cried out. "I gotta go bring Maria in. I'll be back." He then proceeded to go find Maria.

**Later…**

After Maria had joined the guys in the room, Phil told Maria what was going to happen.

"The guys and I were talking about what happened with Kevin. At the Royal Rumble, I'm calling Kevin out, and I'm demanding a match where the winner gets to marry you."

"Ahh, okay. You mean like the rivalry between Matt and –" Maria started, but stopped because Matt and Glen stared at her.

"Anyway, that sounds like a good idea," Maria said. "You really should talk to Vince McMahon about it at the Royal Rumble."

Everybody else agreed with Maria, saying, "Oh yeah," "Good idea Maria," and "Push for Vince to make it happen."

Quite a while afterward, everybody left Mark's room except for Glen.

"Glen, why do you not want to talk to anyone about that storyline?" Mark asked his friend.

"Because, Mark. I just don't want to talk about it. That okay?" Glen asked, with more than a little hostility in his voice.

"Geez Glen! I was just asking! Lighten up bro," Mark said with a laugh.

"I know. I'm only kidding. I'm gonna leave too. Good night." With that, Glen walked out of the room.

Mark replied, "Night." Then he looked at his cell phone, which read that the time was almost 2 in the morning. He turned the phone off, made himself comfortable in his hotel bed, and turned off the light.

'I hope Phil knows what he's doing by asking for the match against Kevin on Sunday at the Royal Rumble," Mark thought before finally falling asleep.

**A/N: Done! Whew! Next chapter, the match between Punk and Thorn is going to happen. Thanks to Danielle for pointing out what she did about the Kane/Lita/Matt storyline. I never did think of that! Also, I do not own the Savannah Suites Hotel. I used Google Search to find it.**

**~Jen**


	7. The Match

**A/N: It's Jen again! Thanks to Animal Luvr 4 Life and wolfgirl77769 for reviewing again! You do not know how much I love you ladies LOL! Danielle, I will make the sequel to this, but can't do it now. Only because I have 2 stories on hiatus and am working on a new one tonight.**

**A/N 2: For this chapter, the Royal Rumble will take place in the All State Arena in Chicago, Illinois. I know that it really took place in MSG, but 1. It's fiction. 2. It was a request from Danielle.**

Chapter 6: The Match

Date: 1/27/08

Time: 9:30 PM

Location/Venue: All State Arena

For Phil, today was the day. The day that he would call Kevin Thorn out to the ring and fight him for the right to marry Maria. He had been thinking about this matchup in the days before the Royal Rumble.

**In CM Punk's locker room…**

Phil was getting ready to call out Kevin when Maria walked in on him.

"Hi Phil!" Maria cried out cheerfully.

Phil turned to find Maria dressed in a black maternity top and a pair of pink workout maternity pants.

"Wow Maria. Even when you are pregnant, you still look good," Phil told her.

"Thanks Phil." Maria gave him a kiss. "You ready to call out Kevin babe?"

"Yes I am. Let's get out of here." Phil and Maria then both left the locker room together.

**In the ring…**

Phil and Maria were in the ring now, where Phil would call Kevin out.

"Kevin Thorn! You really want to get your damn hands on Maria? Well then, you and me are going to have a match. And the winner of the match gets to marry Maria tomorrow night on Raw!" Phil shouted to Kevin.

Of course, Kevin came out, ready to accept the challenge. Maria climbed out of the ring so that neither she nor her unborn baby would get hurt. The action in the beginning was strong with Kevin gaining control quickly.

"Come on Phil!" Maria cried, cheering him on.

Phil then made a comeback and landed a bulldog from the turnbuckle on Kevin. He went for the pinfall, but only got a 2 count. The middle of the match was back and forth. Somewhere near the ending, Phil tried to land a Go To Sleep on Kevin, but Kevin countered with his Original Sin neckbreaker. Then he went for the pinfall.

"Phil! Please kick out! Please!" Maria screamed.

Referee Scott Armstrong counted, "1,2, thr… No Kevin. He kicked out."

"Aaahhh! Come on! How was that not a 3 count?!" Kevin screamed. Upon seeing that Phil was still down on the mat, Kevin left the ring and came face to face with Maria. She looked really terrified.

"Maria! See this? Your friend is going to lose to me!" Kevin screamed at her. Before Kevin could attack her, Phil came out and made the save. He rolled his opponent in the ring and punched him. A few seconds later, Phil landed the GTS on Kevin in succession.

"1… 2… 3!" Armstrong counted. Phil and Maria's hometown fans cheered because they knew what the win meant. Phil and Maria would be getting be married tomorrow night on Raw!

"YAY!!!" Maria screamed. She entered the ring and gave Phil a hug and a full lip lock. All the while, Kevin left the ring, looking dejected.

With a microphone now in hand, Phil asked, "Maria, will you still marry me now?"

"Uh… Duh! Of course I'll marry you!" Maria cried out cheerfully.

Phil then motioned for ring announcer Lillian Garcia to give him something. That something was a diamond ring for Maria!

Screaming, Maria took the ring from Phil, put it on her finger, and she and Phil kissed yet again to the delight of their hometown fans in Chicago. Now the wedding was official!

**A/N: Tada! There's the match. I have to end it there because I need to work on my new story. I hope you liked it!!**

**~Jen**


	8. The Wedding END

**Hello everybody! It's Jen again! Thanks to Danielle and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviewing the latest chapter of MOPS (My Own Personal Stalker). I will update MOPS today and then my parody WWE/High School Musical story tomorrow. This chapter is the wedding between Phil and Maria! This will also be the last chapter in the story. Maria will give birth in the sequel, I promise.**

Chapter 7: The Wedding

Date: 1/28/08

Time: 10:10 PM

Location/Venue: Wachovia Center Arena in Philadelphia, PA

In CM Punk's locker room…

In his locker room, Phil was standing in front of a mirror, checking out his tuxedo. Tonight would be a big night for Phil. Because of his win over Kevin Thorn last night at the Royal Rumble, he had won the right to marry Maria tonight on Raw. Then John Cena (who'd returned last night and won the Royal Rumble match) came into the room.

"Huh… Look at you, Punk. You look quite dapper in that tux, I must say," John told Phil.

"Thanks John. Congrats on winning last night. We were surprised that you came back from rehabbing your pectoral muscle so early," Phil replied in return.

"Yeah well, you know me. Never quit and never back down. Well, good luck with Maria, you lucky dog." John then left.

Maria's locker room…

Like Phil, Maria was getting ready for the wedding. She was all dressed in a light pink wedding gown with a matching veil and heels. The other Divas were in the same gowns and heels. Her baby bump made itself present as well.

"Aw! Maria, you look so adorable! I think I'm gonna cry, girl," said Mickie, her voice cracking.

"Mickie, come on. Don't cry yet. The wedding hasn't even started yet," Ashley said with her arm around Mickie.

"Then again, you look so cute in your gown Maria. We all look cute in our dresses," Beth told Maria.

"Really? Even though I'm pregnant?" Maria asked her friends.

"Of course you do babe," Melina assured her.

"Now come on, Maria. Let's go hear you and Phil say your 'I do's!'" Candice cried out.

Maria and the rest of the Divas left the locker room to get the wedding over with.

In the ring…

Time: 10:50 PM

In the auditorium of the arena, the ring was decorated as it always was with a WWE wedding. The ring ropes had been removed in favor of white flowers. A minister stood in the center of the ring behind a podium. In front of the ring sat Mark, Glen, Dave, John, Randy, Adam, Jericho, Chavo, Matt, Jeff and Rey Mysterio.

Of course, Phil came out to the ring first. He gave his friends a wink before climbing up the stairs. Then "Here Comes The Bride" played, and Maria came out with the other 5 Divas behind her. While the Divas sat next to the guys, Maria climbed the stairs and took her place across the stairs.

Later…

After Phil and Maria had made their vows and exchanged rings, it was time for the 'I do's'.

"Do you, Phillip Jack Brooks, took Maria to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked Phil.

Phil replied with, "I do."

The minister turned to Maria and asked, "And do you, Maria, Frances Louise Kanellis, take Phil Brooks to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Before Maria could say 'I do," Kevin Thorn made his entrance into the arena in his vampire gear with a microphone in hand.

"That's it!" Kevin screamed at Phil, Maria, the Superstars and the Divas. "CM Punk, you might have beaten me last night, but it was a fluke. You want to know what I think? I say that this wedding is over! Maria Kanellis, you will marry me tonight!!"

However, everyone else, including Phil and Maria, walked up the entrance ramp. Phil first got his hands on Kevin by punching him and landing a GTS. Kevin also endured a few other finishers, including a Batista Bomb, Spear, Code Breaker, FU, RKO, Kane Chokeslam, Twists of Fate from Matt and Jeff, and even the Divas' finishers (except for Maria's)! Rey and Chavo then both climbed up to the scaffolding and frog splashed Kevin to the delight of everybody. Finally, Mark picked Kevin up, turned to the floor below the ramp and gave him a Last Ride Powerbomb onto the floor below!

Grabbing Kevin's microphone on the ramp, Phil shouted at Kevin, "Hey Kevin! Hope you really like it in hell because you're going to be there for a while!" Everyone gave Phil a round of applause. Then the wrestlers and Divas went back to their seats while Phil helped Maria back up the stairs to the minister.

The minister announced, "Like I was saying before, Maria Kanellis, do you accept Phil Brooks as your lawful wedded husband?"

Feeling like she was free from Kevin forever, Maria gleefully shouted, "I do!"

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" cried out the minister.

Phil gave Maria a full – on lip lock, which Maria was only too happy to return. Everyone in the arena, even the fans, screamed at the top of their lungs. Then everyone was crying in the arena. The Superstars and Divas got up from their seats and left. Finally, Phil helped Maria down the stairs and carried her in his arms. Now Phillip Brooks and Maria Kanellis could finally say they were a couple for real!

**Well, there's the ending of the story! I'd like to say a huge thank you to wolfgirl77769, Animal Luvr 4 Life and taker43 for pretty much convincing me to write and finish this story. I will write the sequel to this when I get the chance. Thanks ladies!!**

**~Jen**


End file.
